


Goodbye

by amine



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Chapter 794 Spoilers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sabo needs is to see Luffy's face one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I recently decided to catch up with One Piece again, after falling out of it for years. Well, it's more like I came barreling back in, tripped on Sabo on the way and have been crying in a puddle of ASL brothers tears ever since.
> 
> This drabble is my first OP offering in quite a while, and it, of course, was inspired by chapter 794. That was right up there with the Going Merry and Ace's death/Luffy's complete breakdown in response to it for times Oda has completely destroyed my emotions.
> 
> It's good to be back in the fandom and hopefully I'll have longer things to share!

“I just came to see his face one last time.”

Just his face, because he knows that if Luffy wakes up, he’ll want to talk to him for hours, days—years. He’ll want to know every last moment he’s missed in twelve years—hidden moments of Luffy’s life and Ace’s that can’t be filled in with newspaper clippings and wanted posters. He’ll want to know if Luffy heard Ace’s last words or any clue to his last thoughts.

He’ll want to stay with the brother he hasn’t lost.

But it’s enough to see his face, to know that Luffy will be left in the good hands of people who love him as much as he does.

A last look and a piece of Luffy’s vivre card, and he can leave satisfied. 

It’s not goodbye—he can’t _not_ have Luffy in his life again, after all—just a parting with the promise of a better meeting.


End file.
